Heavy Weight
by Littlestme
Summary: Have you struggled with an idea in the bedroom? Day Two Gajevy Love Fest 2015


**Day Two - Just to tease you!**

 **Role playing**

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy buried her head into the large mountain of books that surrounded her. She had managed to create a wall of books that separated her from the rest of her guild mates.

"Levy?" A voice popped over the top, several small blonde locks began dancing in the subtle breeze of the open guild doors. Moving the books to one side Lucy sat down as Levy attempted to focus on the reading.

"Are you worried about Gajeel?"

Levy's fingers twitched as she held the book close to her face. "He is due back this evening but..."

"Oh levy! You can't be that worked up over the man!" Cana lent over, her blue bikini almost sliding upwards as she draped herself over the top.

The bluenette's face blushed, causing Cana to laugh, ushering over Mirajane. "Has something happened Levy?"

"I think its more like, what hasn't happened!" Cana took a large swig from her mug.

"Levy? What's happened?"

"Gajeel... I..." Levy leant over and whispered into Lucy's ear causing the blonde to turn pink before laughing and hugging the bookworm.

"What?! Tell us Lucy!" Now Levy had attracted most of the female guild members around her.

"Juvia really wants to know what she told you!"

Putting one hand to the side of her face Lucy loudly whispered "Gajeel wants to try role-playing!"

"Wh-a No Lu-chan! I wanted to!" She clasped two hands to her mouth utterly embarrassed.

"Woah! Levy! I never thought of you were to be the one into that kinda stuff!" Cana chuckled as Mira lent over, placing down her empty tray.

"She does give Erza those naughty books occasionally tho-" Lucy quickly vanished through the guild wall as a metal glove clapped her around the face.

Coughing slightly Erza sat down in the now vacated seat, "So Levy, tell us what ideas you have!"

Levy blushed fervently "I- don't really have very many... Gajeel wasn't really interested in the idea..."

"Nonsense! We'll think of an idea!" Erza slapped the back of Levy as her eyes sparkled from the ideas.

"Juvia thinks perhaps if you dressed as a naughty dragon!"

"What about if you cooked him something, he is the cutlery and you are the food?" Bisca thought as her stomach rumbled.

"Or you are a princess in need of a handsome knight to rescue you!" Erza gleamed, imagining Jellal.

"How about if you bet him into a drinking competition! If he looses he gets to do whatever you want!" Cana smirked as she finished her beer.

"That isn't really a role-playing scenario Cana..." Mirajane frowned slightly before a smile resumed its rightful place.

"Sure it is! Role-playing is anything out of your normal comfort zone! For instance, Levy, if he's always on top, why don't you take the reins!" she winked at the bright red bluenette. Unable to comprehend how comfortable they were at this type of conversation.

Levy excused her self, thanking the girls for all their efforts as she departed from the guild hall.

* * *

That night Levy waited on Gajeel's bed, her heart beating loudly in her chest waiting for Gajeel to come home. She had decorated the bedroom with small iron decorations, covering herself in a while negligee. Several lavender scented candles dotted about the dark bedroom, giving it a warm glow.

Slowly the heavy metal sounding footsteps could be heard entering the house, the loud thud of a bag hitting the floor before the footsteps rapid increase to the bedroom door.

 _"Shrimp?"_

Opening the door Gajeel is overcome with the smell of Iron, the main source radiating off the small bluenette laying on the bed.

"What the?"

"Gajeel..." Levy nervously spoke "You are the sexy Iron Dragon Slayer... Who's just got home from a tiring job that needs to re-energise..."

Cocking his head slightly he took a step forward into the room, slowly closing the door.

"A-And I'm the Iron that you re-energise with..." she blushed as Gajeel moved closer, his crimson eyes could see the iron bra and panties that wrapped around the bookworm underneath her very transparent negligee.

Gajeel smirked as he mounted his beauty on the bed "Gi hi hi I guess I am kinda hungry..."

 **==[o0o]==**

 **Oof I know I ended it... But I have more up my sleeve don't you worry ;3**


End file.
